dragonslairfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor characters in Dragon's Lair II
Unlike the original Dragon's Lair, The sequel provides a cast of supporters and background characters that intentionally or unintentionally create a hazard for Dirk and Mordroc's brother on their quest to save Daphne from Mordroc. Dirk's home Dirk and Daphne's Children After Dirk saved Daphne from the Dragon's Lair, the two have birthed 10 children (6 boys and 4 girls). They are first seen in the trailer discussing Daphne's kidnapping with their father before their grandmother barges in. In the video game, the 10 are having a meal with their father until their grandmother once again scolds Dirk before attacking him. The children are seen in the ending of the game reuniting with their mother and father before flying off on Mordroc's brother. Dirk's Mother-in-Law She is a bellicose, stocky, middle-aged lady with a viking helmet armed with a rolling pin. At first she is angry with Dirk because Daphne was kidnapped by Mordroc and chases Dirk back in Singe's castle. Dirk has to escape her by traveling through time after Mordroc. She is left angry and clobbers a serpent, telling him to shut up after being called a thief. She appears again at the end of the game, overjoyed to see Daphne having been saved. The Horse and the Bull The Brown Horse Dirk rides and the red bull Daphne's Mom rides on briefly appear during the scuffle between Dirk and Daphne's Mother. Dirk first boards the horse fleeing from his home while Daphne's mother chases after him on the bull to catch up to him. Wonderland Tweedledee and Tweedledum Tweedledee and Tweedledum are a pair of chubby twins clothed in matching green outfits and armed with leaf-shaped clubs. They are the first two characters Dirk meets after entering Wonderland through a mirror. The two quickly dress Dirk up as Alice tying an apron around his waist and slamming down a large hat with a wig of long blonde hair on his head. The White Rabbit The White Rabbit is a small white hare that wears a jester's attire. It is first seen fleeing from the queen of hearts holding a watch before being able to escape while she began to deal with Dirk. As Dirk journeyed through Wonderland, The white rabbit is seen running away from the queen's playing cards and the Jabberwocky. The Queen of Hearts The Queen of Hearts is a short round woman who wears a long red and black dress with circular and triangular patterns as well as a crown covered in red and gold. She is also armed with a small blade that is in the form of a red heart. The Queen appears chasing the white rabbit before noticing Dirk and ordering him to stop prancing around. She is then struck by Tweedledee and Tweedledum mistaking Dirk as the attacker sentencing him to execution. She chases Dirk around wonderland who flees after being swung away by her. The Playing Cards The Knights known as playing cards a large men whose bodies are playing cards. They are armed with swords similar to the queen's with the only difference being their blades are purple instead of red. The Playing Cards quickly appear after the queen swings Dirk into him being ordered to execute Dirk. As Dirk chases after Mordroc and Daphne, Dirk is chased by the cards. The Mad Hatter & March Hare The Mad Hatter & March Hare are two characters that appear from teapots during Dirk's time in Wonderland. The Hatter wears a purple suit and a large top hat that have the numbers "1/8" on the front and armed with a mallet. Likewise, the March Hare is a brown hare with large eyes and is also dressed in a purple suit. While Dirk rides on a knight chess piece, he encounters the two who are chasing after the white rabbit. The hatter takes two swipes at Dirk before accidentally swinging at the hare's tea pot breaking it. The Jabberwocky The Jabberwocky is a green and scaly dragon-like creature with short limbs, a round body, a long neck, large wings, long tail 4 teeth and a long tail. It wears a purple vest and has the abilities to shoot orange like clouds of smoke as well as fire and can also grow in size. It first appears behind the shrinking door Mordroc escapes in with Daphne on his shoulder. It surprises Dirk before growing into a giant attacking Dirk and causing him to flee. The Cheshire Cat The Cheshire Cat is a red disembodied cat head with a purple nose stripes, long whiskers, blue eyes and a sinister grin. He has the ability to duplicate his head and change colors while floating about. The cat appears before Dirk as he boards onto him in attempts to flee from the Jabberwocky. As they float away his head rotates causing Dirk to move around his head to prevent getting eaten as he recites a poem.category:characters category:enemies Category:Females Category:Males